


Dynamic Duo Reunited

by FallenQueen2



Series: Heroes Vs. Aliens Drabbles [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 4 way crossover, AU, Gen, Winn in the crossover, barry and winn are bro's, cisco is annoyed, heroes Vs Aliens, nerds reunite, universe jumping, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: What if Winn came over with Kara? Barry is excited to see him, Cisco… Not so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this one was longer, but it didn't feel right so this is just a short little drabble that may or may not become longer in the future but right now it's staying like this.

“Kara, I really need to tell you… Something?” Winn burst through the doors to Kara’s apartment, having enough of keeping James and his secret from his best friend. Only he froze when he recognized the lanky brunet the Kryptonian was embracing with full strength. 

“Barry!” Winn felt a massive grin spread across his face as he hurried over to embrace the Speedster into a tight hug once Kara released him. 

“Winn! How you’ve been man?” Barry hugged back just as tightly, not having realized how much he had actually missed the other man. He released his hold on Winn when Cisco cleared his throat behind him.

“Oh right, Winn, Kara this is my friend Cisco.” Barry gestured to Cisco, not taking his eyes off of Winn and Kara.

“Friend is kind of a loose term, we work together.” Cisco cut in, shaking Kara and Winn’s hands not noticing the pained look Barry gave him before plastering a smile back on his face. 

“So you guys remember when I helped you guys out last year?” Barry started to wring his hands just praying this part of his past was the same at least. 

“How could we not? I’ve been missing the other half of our Dynamic Duo.” Winn scoffed offended that Barry looked so worried that they would ever forget him. He noticed Cisco twitch a bit, but the beaming smile he got from Barry made up for it.

“What are we up against?” Kara asked turning serious.

“They call themselves, the Dominators.” Barry said and Kara turned a few shades paler and tossed her bags onto her couch to hurry to change into her suit.

“So aliens, huh you know one of these days something is going to surprise me as much as you did.” Winn shook his head not believing that even the news of aliens wasn’t that shocking to him anymore. 

“On my Earth there is a speed god who is so fast he is basically teleporting when he moves” Barry offered, a smile working its way onto his face. 

“…Yup that’ll do it. Oh so since your visit I’ve been tinkering with the idea of being able to upgrade your suit and maybe put it into something more portable, like a ring!” Winn started to ramble as he went to pull out his tablet. 

“That is amazing Winn.” Barry moved to stand next to Winn, but stopped when Cisco cleared his throat again looking pissed off, but before he could say anything Kara stepped back out into the room as Supergirl and that took his attention.

“Nice suit, but why the cape? Cape are so un-functional.” Cisco commented and Kara frowned fingering the fabric. 

“Maybe it’s different on your Earth, but here capes work as stabilizers when flying.” Winn spoke up sounding offended and Barry caught Kara’s eye and she gave him an agreeing look.

“Well, we best get going… Cisco?” Barry tugged Winn over to where Kara and Cisco were standing getting ready.

“Wait, you want me to come?” Winn squeaked, excitement in his voice. 

“Uh yeah, we could use all the help we can get.” Barry said as Cisco used his powers to make a portal that he jumped through, Kara flying after him and Barry sped him and a wide-eyed Winn through after. 

~~/~~

“Oh this is so cool!” Winn spun around as he walked beside Barry into the giant hall. 

“Right?” Barry grinned cheerfully at Winn as they entered the hall to see everyone gathered. 

“Barry I thought you said you were going to get help.” Oliver crossed his arms looking unimpressed.

“I did, guys this is my friend Kara Danvers or on her Earth… Supergirl.” Barry grinned; looking so proud of his friend and Winn silently preened feeling proud as well after all Kara had come to him when she first started out.

“What’s so super about her?” Jax asked confused. 

“Other than her suit you mean?” Winn piped up making Barry grin at him before Barry gestured to Kara. She smiled as she floated into the air and used her heat vision to burn her family’s symbol into the ground.

“I’m convinced.” Diggle said faintly.

“So she’s an alien, what about him?” Thea asked curiously looking at Winn. 

“Oh me, I’m more like tech support, but from you know another Earth.” Winn waved her tablet at the group.

“Welcome fellow tech nerd, how is universe jumping?” Felicity scurried over to where Winn was standing looking interested in meeting another techie and from a different earth.

“It was intense, I mean I’ve been apart of weird stuff since Kara became Supergirl, but this is a whole new level for me.” Winn said clicking with the perky blonde almost instantly making Barry grin and Cisco cross his arms looking even more annoyed. Winn noticed this and his smile only grew wider and decided if Cisco was going to be a jerk to Barry and if Winn’s existence annoyed him then Winn was going to do his best. After all you had to be blind to see how Barry was hurt and Cisco being annoyed and pissed off at the Speedster and that was not okay in Winn’s book. He hadn’t been lying when he said he missed the other half of his Dynamic Duo and if he and Kara had to steal Barry away at the end of this then so be it. However if they had to go against Mr. Green Arrow Winn might have to let Kara handle it, that man was intense. 

“This is going to be fun, oh what’s your wifi password? You do have wifi right? Ah never mind I hacked it anyways.” Winn cracked his fingers as he worked on getting his tablet up and working.

“Oh yeah I like him.” Felicity grinned at Barry who just looked relieved both his Earth 38 friends were being accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my tumblr
> 
> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
